


got these scars on the same ground

by punkrockbadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the last moments before the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got these scars on the same ground

 “Sirius!” James yells, beaming, as Sirius re-enters the room. He is sitting in Remus’ lap, like a lapdog that hasn’t quite realized how large he’s gotten yet, but Remus doesn’t seem to mind. Remus cards his fingers through James’ hair, in an effort to shut him up, but after all these years, they know better. “Sirius, you didn’t leave us!”

“Just left to take a piss, James.” Sirius says, flopping onto the couch between Remus and Peter, throwing an arm about Peter’s shoulders. James decides against staying sitting up, and ends up lain out across all of their laps. Sirius pokes James gently in the ribs, earning a yelp, and grins. “I’d never leave you.”

“Just him?” Remus asks, looking to Sirius with mischief in his eyes. “Are Peter and I just leftovers, then?”

“Oh, no, just you.” Sirius says easily, planting a messy kiss on Peter’s cheek. Peter blushes bright red, and Sirius barks out a laugh. “Peter’s my second favorite.”

“I’m your first favorite?” James asks hopefully, and Peter gently shoves his head to the side. “That’s alright. I’m aware that I’m everyone’s first favorite.”

“Keep dreaming, Potter.” Remus says, chuckling as he rubs a hand across his eyes. Peter echoes the laugh, because he knows what Remus is feeling. They’ve all known each other for years now, long enough to know each other’s feelings and patterns and thoughts like the backs of their hands. “You’re not even Evans’ first favorite, and she’s somehow stuck with you.”

“She’s not stuck if she’s choosing to be here, mate.” James pipes up, looking even more cheerful at the mention of Lily. “You’re the ones who are stuck. You can’t leave me, even when I get old and annoying and the like.”

“I wouldn’t leave you, even if the rest of them did.” Peter says softly, ruffling James’ hair, and James grins before leaning up to lick a wet stripe up Peter’s arm. “I’ve changed my mind!” Peter announces quickly, wiping his arm against his shirt. “I’m leaving right now!”

“Ah, Peter, darling.” James says, reaching up to gently stroke the side of Peter’s face. Peter sticks his tongue out, and James lets a real, genuine smile out, one of those soft, small things that mean more than the bigger, flashier ones he hands out like candy. “Think of the children. You can’t leave the children.” He motions to Sirius and Remus, who both mime gagging. “They’d be lost without their father.”

“You’ll manage without me.” Peter says, sniffling. He’s always been an expert actor, something that’s saved them on multiple occasions over the years. Even McGonagall hasn’t caught on all the way, yet. “And the children are old enough to know the truth, James. How long do we keep up the charade?”

“As long as we need to.” James says, sighing deeply as he looks to the ceiling. “They need to believe they’re growing up in a happy home.”

“We know you’re unhappy, Mummy.” Sirius says, pitching his voice up as high as it can go while patting James’ hip. James, barely holding back tears of laughter, nods as solemnly as he can. Peter blows his nose loudly, sounding more like a foghorn than a person, and Remus squeaks loudly, obviously trying to hold in laughter as well. Sirius smacks him lightly on the arm, a reminder not to break character, and Remus sucks in a deep breath, nodding resolutely. “It’s okay.”

“We’ll give our marriage a second chance.” Peter says, pinching Sirius’ cheek. “Just for you kids.”

“None of us are leaving.” Remus says, sounding a lot more confident than any of them feel, and they lapse into silence. The world is larger than they’d bargained for, and there is a war coming, and none of them are assured safety, as much as they’d like to believe it.

“You never confirmed, Sirius.” James says suddenly. “Am I your first favorite?”

“Don’t make me choose!” Sirius whines, pouting, and they all explode into motion again, together.


End file.
